


Big Poppa

by knilttehr



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Camping, Fiction, Kinks, M/M, Smut, sketchtober, sorry idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knilttehr/pseuds/knilttehr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett and Link enjoy a night out camping when Link learns a kink of Rhett's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so! I wrote this last night at like 2am and I don't really know if it's good, also I've never published any of my fics ever before like ever and I'm not sure how people will interpret me as an author..so yeah..anyway! I know this fic has probably been written since the Campin' sketch came out, but you know what, here's my version of it. Enjoy? Hopefully? Maybe? Rhett and Link and or mythical crew...if you ever come across my work..I deeply, deeply apologise. I'm so sorry.

"This is nice," Link sighs, sinking deeply into his sleeping bag, eyes cast to the ceiling of the tent. A smile lingering on his lips, he turns to Rhett. "We should do this more often. I like being out here with you." Rhett shifts in his sleeping bag, moving to face Link. "Yeah, I agree. I've missed doing spontaneous things with you." He pauses momentarily to smile brightly, then continues. "It's not too comfortable, though. I'm just gonna..." Rhett sits up to adjust the air pressure of his air mattress, the familiar beeping and automated robot voice playing over. "Sleep well, Big Poppa." 

"What?" Link laughs, shooting an alarmed stare into Rhett's eyes. Rhett immediately blushes, covering his face with his hands. 

"Oh, God. I totally forgot I set it to call me that." He mumbles, trying to cover his embarrassed state in his sleeping bag.

Link laughs loudly, poking Rhett teasingly. "Do you love it when it calls you Big Poppa..." he sings, his eyes tearing up in amusement. 

Rhett grunts, rolling over in his spot to face away from Link. After Link's laughter subsided, he closes his eyes to sleep, but recognises the inevitability of that not happening, now that Link was aware of his secret.

Link places a firm hand on his shoulder, leaning in to whisper in his ear. "I'm sorry," he says, breath hot against Rhett's neck. Rhett shudders.  
"Do you forgive me?" Link asks, his hands skimming over Rhett's arms and sides. Rhett sighs, turning over to face Link once again. He reaches up, cupping Links chin and pulls him in for a kiss. After a moment, Rhett pulls away, a concerned expression on his face. 

"Is it really that funny?" Rhett questions. Link shakes his head. 

"No, baby. It's actually...it's kind of hot." Link complies, grinning widely down at Rhett. "Don't ya think?"

Rhett stares at Link expressionless. "Are you saying..?" he begins, unsure of his words. 

The smaller of the two lets his hands wander down Rhett's chest, tracing circles into the orange fabric of his shirt. He bites his lip as he lets his hand slip beneath Rhett's shirt.

"What do you want from me, baby?" Link whispers sensually. "Tell me your deepest desires."

Rhett feels himself get a little light headed, either from the flood of scenarios filling his mind, or from Link's hand which has successfully found its way to his crotch.

"I..I.." Rhett swallows. "Are we really doing this? Out here?" 

Link smiles, his hand firm against Rhett's growing hardness. 

"That was the plan," Link admits, using his free hand to expose the lower half of his body. To Rhett's surprise, Link was already half naked, an obvious growing arousal presented to him. 

Rhett gasps at the sensitivity of Link's touch through the fabric of his shorts and the sight of his dick before him. Link stops applying pressure to Rhett's crotch, moving to straddle his legs. 

"Tell me baby. Tell me what you want. I'll do it all for you." Link hooks his fingers into the waistband of Rhett's shorts, pulling them down. Rhett feels like he could pass out. 

Link grabs the base of Rhett's hardening cock, stroking rhythmically, feeling pleased with himself. Rhett throws his head back in pleasure, moaning obscenities as Link works his hand.

"Anything, darlin'." Link whispers, eyes wide at the sight before him. "Fuck, you're so hot. Let me make you happy, baby." 

"I want you to ride me, Link. Right now."

Link smirks. "And?"

"And..call me Big Poppa. Please," he cries almost desperately. 

Moving to Rhett's requests, Link removes his shirt swiftly, followed by Rhett's. He reaches into the pockets of his backpack beside him, pulling out a small, travel size bottle of lube. 

"Okay, Big Poppa." he grins. 

Link leans down to kiss Rhett passionately, their members brushing each other slightly. The friction causes the men to groan. 

"Please, Link. Hurry," Rhett gasps, squeezing Link's taut ass. The action presses Link on, grinding his hips down into Rhett's.

"Big Poppa," Link drawls, feeling a warmth spread in his lower stomach. "Stop me," he whimpers.

Rhett felt a shockwave shoot through him at the sound of Link's rough, intimate voice. He almost didn't want to stop. He knew he could probably come just from grinding with Link like this, but he wanted this to last.

Rhett grabs Link firmly by his small waist and stills his movements, as much as it pained him to do so. "F-fuck," he gasps.

"I'm so sorry, Big Poppa." Link says as he moves to prepare himself for Rhett to be ridden. "You're too irresistible." he shakes his head, laughing slightly. Rhett smiles shyly, watching the brunette work the lube in his hands. Link starts by coating a layer over Rhett's cock, eliciting a stream of obscenities from the man. 

Link moves to prep himself, but pauses.

"Big Poppa," he says hesitantly. 

"Yes, Link?" Rhett questions, his voice high. 

"Will..will you please prep me, Big Poppa?" Link asks sweetly, imitating the attitude of a child. "I'm not sure how to do it myself," Link sticks a thumb in his mouth, sucking obnoxiously. Rhett catches himself staring before he answers.

"Of course, baby." 

Rhett takes the small bottle of lube from Links hands, coating his own fingers in the cool liquid. He reaches down and strokes Link's length momentarily, then reaches behind him. 

Link gives him a look of approval as Rhett presses a finger against his hole. He pushes slowly, stretching the tight muscles around him.

Link scrunches his face up, his breathing becoming erratic. Just as Rhett begins to pull out, Link speaks up.

"Another, Big Poppa," 

Rhett's hard on was starting to feel painful, so he complied to Link's requests quickly. He inserts another finger, searching for Link's prostate. 

"Shit," Link gasps, fucking back onto Rhett's fingers. Rhett bites his lip, his heart racing at the sight of Link before him like this. "Big Poppa, I.." Link cries. "N-need you. Now." 

Rhett pulls his fingers out and reaches up to kiss Link sweetly. "I'm right here, baby. I'm right here."

Link nuzzles his face into the crook of Rhett's neck as Rhett lifts his hips, guiding him to his cock. When he found his place, he begins to lower himself slowly, pushing past Rhett's tip, sinking down to his base. Both men groan in pleasure.

"Baby, could you sit up for me please?" Rhett whispers. "I wanna see you." 

Link sucks gently on the skin between Rhett's neck and shoulder, before sighing and sitting up. Link trails his hands over Rhett's bare chest, pinching Rhett's nipples quickly. 

Rhett bucks his hips up at the action, grabbing hold of Link's slim waist. 

"Move," Rhett instructs. Link smirks, beginning to roll his hips happily.

"Fuck, yes. Just like that baby, just like that.." Rhett babbles, grinding up into Link's tight heat.

"Oh Big Poppa," Link begins. "You are big. You are so big, Big Poppa." 

Rhett gasps, slowly thrusting up into Link. "What else, baby?" 

"Your fat dick feels so good, Big Poppa. You make me feel so good. Fuck." Links movements begin to speed up. "You're so fucking hot. So fucking hot." 

Rhett, feeling pleased with Link's comments, picks up the pace. "Ohh Link. LinkLinkLinkLinkLink...shit."

Link grabs hold of his own dick, squeezing the base firmly. "I'm gonna come, Big Poppa," he breathes. "Gonna come so bad." 

Rhett replaces the hand on Link's dick with his own, pumping him in the rhythm of their thrusts.

"It's okay, baby." Rhett begins. "You can come."

Link reaches up and pinches his nipple, thrusting himself down on Rhett hard. He begins sucking on his own fingers, his piercing blue eyes locking with Rhett's. 

"Yes," he squeaks, the loud sound of skin slapping against each other filling the air. "Oh fuck.." Link's movements stutter as warm liquid begins shooting down Rhett's hand and over his chest. Link fucks through his orgasm, spurring Rhett on. He squeezes his eyes shut and let's his own orgasm come over him, thrusts erratic inside of Link. 

After the aftershocks have disappeared, Link begins to shift above Rhett, removing him from his ass. They both hiss at the cool air when it hits them. Link settles beside Rhett, swinging an arm over him.

"Love you. Love you love you love you." Link exclaims, peppering kisses over Rhett's mouth and beard. 

Rhett giggles and intertwines his fingers with Link's. "Love you too, baby." 

They lay in silence for a while, the sound of outdoors whistling around them.

"You think anybody heard us?" Rhett comments, amusement in his tone.

"Probably." Link shrugs. "At least now everyone on the block will know you're my Big Poppa, baby." 

Rhett busts out laughing, Link echoing him in the tent.

"Thank you, Link. Really...I enjoyed that so much." Rhett smiles, nuzzling into the crook of Link's neck. 

"That's okay, Rhett." he pauses briefly. "All I ask is that...next time, you're going to learn about one of my kinks." Link pulls Rhett up to him and kisses him deeply, teeth clacking in the process. He pulls away and winks, watching Rhett stare at him in bemusement.

"Alright, Link." Rhett agrees, thoughts racing in his mind. Link smiles and kisses him once more, eyes drooping closed.

With the thoughts in his head, Rhett felt himself getting hard again.

"Luckiest guy in the world," he sighed, closing his eyes to hopefully fall asleep.


	2. Discipline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett finally learns Link's kink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. Part 2? I spent so much time writing this part in comparison to the first chapter, I think it's been a month since I uploaded it lol. This chapter is a lot longer than the first one, too. I don't really have an excuse. But here it is! Thank you for reading if you are, and for those who left comments and kudos on the first chapter thank you so much. It means a lot. :)

It had been a little over a week since the two men had been on their "camping" trip, and Rhett had been feeling a little on edge. He sat at his desk in their shared office at Mythical Entertainment, contemplating his thoughts. Ever since Link proposed the idea of..well, experimenting with his kink, Rhett felt aroused almost every second he was with him. He needed to know what it was, he needed to explore this side of Link, because he felt that the thoughts in his mind were surely going to make his dick fall off. Eventually, anyway. Rhett winced at the thought, aching with impatience and excitement all at once. It was also a good indication that he probably shouldn't be thinking about it this intently, especially with Link sitting across from him in their office, alone. They'd been stealing glances from each other all week, Link's striking blue eyes making Rhett feel light headed with every stare. It was almost intoxicating, staring into the face of the man that he loved so much, with thoughts of fucking him senseless fizzling in his brain. Rhett considered momentarily if it was even normal to feel and think this way. Had he really succumbed to this kind of..lifestyle? Shaking his head, he realised how much he just. didn't. care. If there was any way he could show Link just how much he loved him, as Link had done for him, then he would be open to doing just whatever that thing was.

There were a few things to note, though. Link had been preparing him for it, making a huge deal out of teasing Rhett for the better part of the week, for that he was certain. There was a mutual understanding that they needed to spend time a part in order not to jump on each other anytime they had the chance. So when Link stayed up late the first night after they camped out in order to finish off some "sketch ideas", and woke up really, really, early the following morning, Rhett didn't question him. Although irritated and sexually frustrated, he didn't question him. The pattern continued for the rest of the week, the men fuming with anticipation each time they were in each others presence. Rhett understood what Link was doing, though, and fuck, did it turn him on. It was the subtle things that did it for him, too. The way he would sway his hips when he knew he was in a perfect position for Rhett to see, the unnecessary licking of his fingers when they recorded a new Will It episode, Rhett felt like he was losing his brain. All he had to do was walk over and around his desk..grab Link by his chin and lean in to-

"You good, man?" Link chirped up, stealing Rhett from his thoughts. Rhett shook his head.

"I'm fine! I'm good. Are you..are you good?" Link smirked when he noticed the faintest tinge of pink in Rhett's cheeks, revelling in the fact the man was so easily embarrassed. It was so damn cute. "Yeah, you were just staring at me really hard." Link admitted, hoping to brighten the redness in Rhett's face a little more. Rhett swallowed, maintaining his cool. _Dammit, Link._ he thought loudly.

"Uh..sorry..I was just..um." Rhett mentally cursed himself for being an idiot, holding back the temptation to slam his head against the desk.

"No, no, it's okay, baby. Stare if you like. I don't mind." Link grinned, but not too wide, resting his chin on his hand. Rhett glanced away despite Link's "reassurances", and sighed. "Link..I need to know," he began, voice wavering slightly.

"I..when are we going to? You know..?". He cleared his throat awkwardly, forcing his gaze into Link's. Link adjusted himself in his seat, sitting more upright as he looks intently at Rhett. He didn't say anything for a while, but removed his glasses when he began to speak.

"When are we going to what, Rhett?" he cooed, tilting his head in question. Rhett stopped himself from growling, feeling tired of dancing around this for so long.

"Shit, Link." he groaned. "When are we going to fuck?" Link bit his lower lip, holding in his laughter. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, "Jesus, Rhett." he muttered. Link fixed his gaze on Rhett again, shaking his head in amusement.

"You couldn't wait one more day, baby?" he said, voice lowered. "Couldn't keep your dick in your pants for one more day?". Rhett's mouth hung open slightly, unsure if he anticipated this response from Link. He wasn't sure of much, but he definitely knew nothing the moment Link had crossed around their desks and joined Rhett in his desk chair, somehow ending up in his lap. A sly smile on Link's lips, he begun to speak warily.

"Have I been bad, Rhett?" he paused. "Are you mad at me for making you wait so long?" Rhett opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when he realised what Link was doing. Unsure if he should drop it or play along, he paid attention to the growing hardness in his jeans, deciding he'd had enough.

"You know what, Link?" Rhett quipped, his voice raising slightly. "I am mad at you. Furious." Rhett said it in a way that was supposed to sound like a joke, but the sincerity had broken through, causing Link to hum silently in appreciation. Rhett figured this is what he was hoping for, making mental notes of this newfound side of Link. He tried his best to maintain his "anger" for Link as he wrapped his arms around Rhett's neck, pressing their foreheads together.

"Would you like to..hmm..have your way with me, now?" Link suggested, breath hot against Rhett's neck. "Teach me...teach me a lesson?" The blonde didn't realise he'd been massaging the lower half of his lovers back until he stopped, feeling a little rigid beneath Link.

"Link..." he sighed, feeling the other man press his lips against his neck. "I..I don't.." Rhett weighed the idea in his head, feeling unsure of what it meant. What he was supposed to do. It didn't do much, though, the other mans lips and tongue starting to become the only thing that mattered. "Don't think so hard, baby," Link mumbled into his skin.

"I want you to...to get angry with me. I've been naughty.." He sat back momentarily, looking Rhett in the eyes, almost as if searching for a shared understanding. Rhett's mind clicked slowly. This was his kink.

"Okay." Rhett supplied, nodding in some understanding.

"Is it okay..if you..um, tell me what you...uh, want me to do?" He pondered the comedic nature of it all, Link wanting to be dominated but Rhett having to be guided through being a dom. A less horny Rhett would have laughed in spite of himself.

Link sighed. "Tell me why you're mad at me. When we..." he cleared his throat. "I want you to call me nasty names, and I want you to spank me while you fuck me, Rhett. That's what I want you to do." Rhett felt almost broken at the words he'd heard his best friend say, excited but protests about hurting his friend running through his mind.

"Link-" he started, being greeted with a firm finger against his lips, shushing him.

"I want it to hurt, Rhett. I wouldn't ask you if I didn't want this," Link said in a rush, as if reading Rhett's mind. "And if it's too much, I'll tell you to stop. And I trust you enough to do that." He swallowed. "I can trust you, can't I, baby?"

Rhett, still feeling a little light headed from the prospect of it all, nodded his head rapidly. "Of course...of course. Yes, Link. Always." Link licked his lips and smiled, hopping out of Rhett's lap. Rhett watched him as he gracefully walked around their office, opening the door and yelling out something to the remaining crew in the studio, pulling the door shut behind him. "We can go home, Link. We don't have to do this here." Rhett offered, feeling wary of the crew in the studio. He just wanted to give Link everything he could. "S'fine. Crew going home." Link mumbled, climbing back into Rhett's lap, planting a wet kiss on his lips.

Rhett moaned into the kiss, his heart thrumming against his ribcage. Nerves and excitement shooting through his body, Rhett felt a little more confident. "Wouldn't you like to..ah..fuck me over a table?" Link whispered before kissing Rhett once more, deeply and passionately.

"Oh..Link..mm..I would love to.." Rhett breathes. He squeezed Link's ass, taking in the look on his face when he does. The weight of Link above him urged him to act faster. Rhett heard himself make small noises of appreciation, dragging his eyes over the upper half of Link, the graphic tee he was wearing that day clinging tightly to his chest and arms. He lovelove _loved_ the way Link looked in his tight shirts, but felt suddenly unhappy with how unnaked he was.

"Lift your arms." Rhett instructed, receiving an immediate response. With Link's arms above his head, Rhett stripped his shirt swiftly, relishing in the sight of his bare chest before him. He leaned down to taste the skin there, sucking tentatively on his left nipple. Link began to squirm above him, his noises of pleasure like honey to Rhett's ears. Rhett ran his hands down Link's sides, moving to kiss and suck around Link's stomach and chest.

"You taste so good," Rhett exhaled. Link moaned, threading his fingers in Rhett's hair. He pulled gently on it to stop Rhett, both of them whining in protest when Rhett detached his mouth. Link smiled at him, eyes blown with lust.

"I would love to do this all day, Rhett..,but, I really think I need to be disciplined, not spoiled. Hmm?" Rhett nodded slowly, not wanting to end this moment with Link but also really wanting to end this moment with Link. Rhett grinned, loving how Link could make him feel like a teenager all over again.

"You're right." he stated plainly. "Stand up." Link curled in his lips, following Rhett's directions. He kept quiet, watching Rhett analyse him, thinking hard as he stood before him. Rhett held link by his sides, guiding him closer toward him, his hands slowly shifting to the front of his jeans.

"So...what was it?" he questioned. "You want me to..spank you while I fuck you?" Rhett cupped Link through his jeans, feeling his obvious arousal growing beneath his hand. Link nodded carefully, shuddering beneath Rhett's touch.

"I th-think that would be the...mmm..best punishment..ah, for me." Rhett removed his hand from Link, moving to undo his button and zipper, pushing his jeans down to his knees. He returned his hand to Link's hard on, palming him through his briefs before pulling them down, too. Rhett stared at Link's dick in front of him momentarily, taking in the sight that had become so familiar to him over the years he and Link had began sleeping together. "Beautiful," he murmured, grasping the base of it and stroking Link firmly. Link gasped loudly, grabbing onto Rhett's shoulders for balance, pleasure consuming his senses.

"Rhett.." he groaned, steadying himself under Rhett's strokes. Rhett stopped his movements at the sound of Links pleasure, releasing him from his hand.

"Bend over your desk for me," Rhett commanded. "And don't..don't touch yourself. I want you to be ready for me when I am, okay?" Link complied silently, walking over to his desk and leaning against it with his elbows pressed firmly into the surface, his ass stuck out in a position for Rhett's viewing. Rhett groaned to himself, forcing his eyes away from the site of Link. He moved quickly now, stripping himself of his own clothes and underwear, freeing his erection and tossing his clothes somewhere behind him. Rhett stumbled around their office, searching through drawers for the lube he'd brought in at the beginning of the week, cheering quietly when he found it at the bottom of a filing cabinet. After what seemed like eternity, Rhett shuffled over to Link again, leaning over him to kiss him on the back of his neck. Link's short, laboured breaths reminded him of what he was here to do, what he needed to do to make Link happy.

"Shit, _Link_." he growled. "You're so fucking hot. So fucking ready for me. You want my dick so bad, don't you?" Rhett felt an overwhelming sense of power being handed to him, feeling confident he knew what to do with it.

"Y-yes...God, Rhett. Yes." Link cried, pushing himself back into Rhett, rubbing his ass against his upper thigh, not quite reaching the taller mans member. Rhett straightened himself upward, meeting Link's desperate search for contact. He bit his lower lip at the sensation of Link's grinding on his dick, trying hard not to rock himself against him.

"You think you deserve it?" Rhett said, breathless. "Do you think you deserve my dick after what you put me through this week?" Rhett stilled Link's movements with his hands, stepping back to apply the lube he'd placed beside them. Link whined a little, huffing as he looked down.

"Answer me," Rhett hissed, popping the lid of the lube open.

"I don't deserve it." Link admitted. "I've been so bad, Rhett. I should have let you fuck me before. I should have...we could have fucked everyday." Rhett grunted in agreement as he coated his fingers in lube, not forgetting his dick in the process.

"You _don't_ deserve it." he said, pressing a finger against Link's hole. "But," Rhett slowly pushed in his finger, trying not to hurt Link anymore than he was going to today. Link inhaled sharply, keening against Rhett's touch. "You need to pay for what you did."

Rhett worked his finger inside of Link, pushing in to his knuckle before pulling out again, keeping a steady rhythm for a while. "Rhett.." Link whimpered. "..please," Understanding his best friends whines, Rhett promptly removed his finger from Link, moving to kiss patterns down his back. "Be patient, Link." Rhett stated simply, but he didn't really want to delay this any longer, either. Rhett sat back again, this time inserting two fingers into Link, feeling the muscles slowly stretch around him.

"Gnngh, fuck!" Link cried, pushing onto Rhett's hand. Rhett brought up his free hand to gently squeeze Link's ass while he fingered him, a little harder than he normally would. Link let out a low growl at the sensation.

"Ah, Rhett. Feels good. Hurts." The desperation in Link's voice was enough for Rhett to feel empathetic enough to continue, the hand he had squeezing Link's ass pinching him quickly. He removed his fingers from Link once more before positioning himself at his hole, pushing in fast without warning. Both men moaned loudly in unison, grateful they'd finally made it this far.

"Look at you, Link." Rhett exhaled. "You're so horny for me. Moaning like a whore for me." Link whimpered silently at Rhett's words, his legs wobbling beneath the taller mans weight. Rhett began to slowly thrust inside of Link, trying his hardest to maintain a conversation with Link.

"Tell me," he murmured, his thrusts still slow but harder, now. "Tell me how much you want me, Link." Link literally trembled under Rhett, inhaling shakily. Rhett knew why he wasn't answering. He wanted him to understand that he was supposed to be angry with him. Supposed to spank him. Rhett felt like he wanted to laugh. " _Link_ ," Rhett spat, his hand coming down on his ass, smacking the muscle there abruptly. Link gasped in response, a groan of pleasure leaving his lips. Rhett's eyes blew open at the sensation of Link clenching around him, swallowing hard to compose himself. "I'm...going to need you to answer me, Angel."

"So. Bad." Link squealed. "Need you so bad. I want to be your whore, Rhett."

"Yes, yes, _yes_.." Rhett whispered, his thrusts speeding up slightly, Link pushing back in rhythm.

"Want you to take me. Spank me. Fuck me till I can't feel anything. Want to forget my own name." Link was breathing loudly now, moaning between Rhett's thrusts. Rhett, without thinking, brought his hand down again, spanking Link hard enough he worried it might bruise. Link yelled out, and before Rhett had time to stop to ask him if he was okay, he was begging for more.

"Again. _Pleasepleaseplease_. Do it again."

Rhett grumbled anxiously, spanking Link again, his thrusts erratic and unrhythmic now. Rhett spanked Link again, murmuring words of pleasure into the air that he couldn't remember once they were out. He continued to spank Link while he fucked him till the familiar warmth began to bubble in his lower abdomen.

"Close," Rhett said loudly. Link reached his hand behind him in response, Rhett taking it eagerly. He lead Rhett's hand to his dick, causing Rhett to lean over and against his back while he stroked him, their hands somehow still intertwined. Rhett kept thrusting while he stroked Link, their sweaty bodies sliding against each other now. Link cried out first, thrusting hard into their hands while he came, the familiar wetness spilling over their hands and his desk. Rhett picked up the pace, hooking his arm under Link to keep him close.

"Liiiiiink," he cried, thrusting once, twice, before he felt his release inside the other man, fucking through the aftershocks of his orgasm. He came down quickly, slumping against Link on his desk. The two men laid there quietly for what felt like hours before their breathing had become more steady.

"Are you okay?" Rhett whispered, nuzzling into the back of Link's neck. Link nodded, inching away from Rhett to release himself, then rolling over to face him again.

"It was good." Link sighed, bringing a hand up to play with the unkempt hairs on Rhett's chest.

"I didn't hurt you too much?" Rhett asked, a serious look of concern on his face.

"No, Rhett. It felt..amazing."

"I'm sorry I'm not a very good...ah? Dom? I didn't want to hurt you there.."

Link rolled his eyes at him and grabbed his face to kiss him tenderly. "Stop that. I loved it, Rhett. It was amazing. You were so good, baby." he kissed him once more.

"I don't really think you're a whore, Link." Rhett mumbled into the kiss, sitting up and bringing Link with him. Link laughed out loud before wrapping his arms around Rhett's neck, pecking kisses all over his face.

"Okay, Rhett." he giggled. Link stood up, an obvious look of discomfort on his face. He turned to Rhett again, a smirk on his face.

"Maybe I'm just a bit of a whore," he laughed, gesturing to the redness on his ass cheek.

Rhett shook his head, laughing, before standing up to join him shamelessly clean the mess they had made in a matter of a half hour. "Just a bit." he agreed, Link tackling him over in response.

They stayed in the office for the better part of the night, never quite getting to cleaning it up as they'd planned to, sharing kisses and teasing each other until the weariness weighed down their limbs. Yawning and uttering sweet nothings to the studio where they'd spent an amazing afternoon, they bid their good nights and finally head home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I'll continue this story, I might just end it here. Not really sure how it would play out, but yeah. Thanks for reading! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2?


End file.
